Forks University
by Sasha Cullen
Summary: Edward left Bella pregnant with twins in New Moon. Now 20 years later, the twins meet the Cullens in Forks University. They become good friends but the Cullens don't know that the twins are Bella's & Edward's kids. See wht happens when they know the truth
1. Chapter 1

**Forks University**

**Chapter 1 ~ Past and Present  
Bella's POV**

My life was so miserable after Edward left me. There was nothing left in me. I was just in a plain body with no soul and life. Things changed so much. He left me because he didn't love me. He took everything with him that would remind me of him. But he forgot one thing. He forgot his body in me.

A week after he left me, I found out that I was pregnant. I was pregnant with his child. I couldn't live in Forks because this child was not human; it was half vampire and half human. And it only made the situation worse with the werewolves. In that one week I became friends with the pack but I was afraid that if I told them, they will try kill what's inside me because no one knew how this child was going to turn out. My best friend was Jacob. He is a werewolf as well.

I decided to tell him. He didn't make a big fuss about it. He wanted to tell his pack but I was afraid. Nothing really happened when he told them. They just got a little worried. The pack decided to help me out, which meant that I had to stay in La Push but I couldn't because Charlie would know then. I told Jacob that we had to go from here. Jake wanted to come with me to Toronto but I didn't want to separate the pack. After convincing Jake that I had to go alone, I was ready to go to Canada.

I told Charlie that I couldn't live with him anymore. I left him and never went back neither did I go to my mom. I never saw them again. When I got to Canada I bought a little house. Since the baby was half human and half vampire, it grew very fast. It only took one month for the whole pregnancy.

The pregnancy was the worse pain in my life. It was even worse than the pain of transformation. Oh yeah, I'm a vampire. I'll explain that later. During the pregnancy I vomited a lot. The vomit was of blood. I lost so much blood. When I gave birth to the babies – they were twins – I lost even more blood. The babies made their way out of me. I wasn't going to survive not unless one of the twins bit me. Right after the birth I was a vampire. It took three day for the transformation. While I was transforming, the twins stayed in the house and were waiting for me to wake up. They both were very smart. I had two boys and one girl.

When I was a full new born vampire, I had a very good self control. I was gifted. I was a mental shield, physical shield, and I could read only my children's thoughts. My mental shield helps me when anyone tries to get something from my head, they can't, like read my mind. My physical shield helps me when I need to protect myself and anyone else, I can spread the shield very far. Since I was a vampire, things didn't change about me that much but I did start liking fashion and I still do. I am also much prettier. My height grew from 5'4 to 5'7. My hair also grew from the middle of my back to the bottom of my back. And lots more changed.

After a year or so, I started to travel around the world with my kids. The two perfect kids. They were half human and half vampire. They grew fast. When they were eight years old they stop aging, although they looked like they were eighteen years old. Their names are Renesmee and Edward Jacob. Their nicknames are Nessie and EJ. They eat human food twice a day or not at all, it doesn't affect them. They hunt twice a month. They have to hunt to survive. About ten percent of human blood runs in their body. They can sleep but it's not necessary. They have a heartbeat, which runs faster than humans. They're temperature is a little bit colder than humans but warmer than vampires. Their skin is a little harder than humans but softer than vampires. They are very smart. Their last names are Anthony Mason Swan Cullen but we don't use the Mason Swam Cullen part on papers, we only use Anthony.

Nessie is fairly equal; she is half Edward and half of me. Her hair color is like Edward's, bronze hair. Her eyes are chocolate brown, like my eyes when I was human. Her face is equal as well. She is 5'4 feet tall, just like me. She is a shape shifter. She can change things into anything she wants. She can change people as well their appearance. She can also be invisible and invisible other things as well as people. None of her powers work on me. When she changes into something, I know it's her. When she is invisible, I still can see her but just as a shadow. I don't know how but there is a deep connection between me and the twins. She is very beautiful, nice, and fashionable.

EJ is more like Edward. He has green eyes, Edward's eyes when he was human. I was so glad that I had his human eyes to stare at. He is very funny, sometimes he reminds me of Emmett. He is so childish. He has Edward's hair. He is 6 feet tall. He can cause you pain mentally. Something like Jane does in the Volutri. He can also take away someone's strength. His powers don't work on my either. He is also very good looking.

They both have another power that they share together. They can read each other's thoughts. So basically we all can read each other's thoughts but we can turn them off. But they can't read every thought from my head; they can only read the ones that I want to share with them. They also have a shield like me but it was weak so they can only have the shield around themselves not others.

They are perfect. I love them so much. Our little family is the best but it is incomplete. The rest of the family is not with us. They know about the Cullens, I told them, they needed to know about their family. They are their family although the Cullens might not consider me as their family but this was their family, especially Edward's. He didn't even know about me being pregnant, none of them know. They just think that I'm still a human who is probably married by now, but I'm not. I'm a vampire with two children, who are half human and half vampires.

It's been twenty years since I am turned into a vampire, I gave birth, and twenty years since I met the Cullens, my family.

Now twenty years later Nessie and EJ are going to Forks University to do their farther studies. They want to go to Forks and I didn't want to stop them so I'm allowing them to go there but I can't go there. I'm here in Alaska, doing my job. I'm a fashion designer. I have to do this job for another 6 more months and then I'm allowed to move. I made a contract with the company. So I can't go to Forks. The twins are going and I'll have to join them after 6 months.

"Mom are you sure? We can wait 6 months and then we will go together." EJ

"No honey. I don't want you to start your studies late. Don't worry it's only 6 months and we will see each other." I really did want them to go to Forks. I wanted them to see their real home country.

"But mum -" Nessie started but I cut her off.

"No buts. Now get your packing done. Your flight is tomorrow, early in the morning. Go." I ordered them

With no more words, they made their way to their rooms to pack their things. I also helped them pack their things.

Soon enough, the morning was here. We are waiting in the airport for the flight. Then the announcement for the flight to Port Angeles was on.

"Mum… I'm going to miss you so much." Nessie said this while hugging me.

"I'll miss you too. Make sure you call me when you reach Forks. And remember that I bought you a car. At the airport of Port Angeles, there will be a person holding your name signs and he will give you the car keys. You would have to drive from Port Angeles to Forks." I explained them.

"Don't worry mom. We will be fine." EJ said while hugging me.

"Okay now run along. You don't want to miss your flight."

"Bye Mum…" They both waved and walked away.

My angels were gone. I left the airport and made my way to my work.

**AN: If you want me to update, you need to review. You cannot just add the story as your favorite story or put it on alert. You have to review. Leave your replies. I will only POST if I have more reviews. I need more reviews or I'll stop writing the story farther. Since there are very less review, I think that people are not really interested in reading this story. So please, I beg you to review. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the story so far. REMEMBER TO REVIEW =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ~ Forks  
Renesmee's POV**

After so long, we finally reached at the Port Angeles Airport. EJ and I made our way to the luggage claim. We got our luggages and placed them on the cart. Then we went to the passenger waiting area, where there should be a person waiting for us.

Through the crowd, we saw a tall man in mid thirties – holding a sing with our names on it 'Ms. Renesmee Anthony and Mr. Edward Jacob Anthony'. We walked to the man. He was shocked to see us.

"Ms. Renesmee and Mr. Edward?" He asked.

"Yes." EJ answered.

"Well, good evening meme and Good evening sir. I'm Christopher. Your mother has given me special orders for you. I will take the luggages and you have to follow me to your car. I'll place the luggages in your car and then you will be off to go. I can't come with you as your mother as commanded me. Shall we go now?" Christopher asked.

"Yes we shall. Please lead the way." EJ answered.

Christopher took the cart out of the airport to the parking lot. He walked to a shiny red Ferrari. WOW. I couldn't believe my eyes. Mom is the best. She bought us a FERRARI… OMG!!!

I looked over at EJ and saw him admiring the car as well. He then looked at me.

*I'm driving first… WOW…* He said this through his thoughts.

*No please let me drive… Please…* I put my pleading face which I know he couldn't refuse. After all I was 2 minutes younger then him so he has to act like an older brother.

*Not fair Nessie. You know I can't refuse you. Fine you can drive it but I get to drive it next. Agreed?*

*Yes and thank you so much* I smiled widely.

Christopher placed the luggages in the back.

"I'm sorry but this is how far I can go. I hope we meet again." Christopher said.

"Nice to meet you and Thankyou." EJ

Christopher walked away. I made my way to the drivers sit while EJ went to the passenger's side. So enough later, I was speeding away towards Forks University.

When we reached the university, we went to the main office. There was a lady in her mid thirties was sitting there behind a desk.

"Hello. My name is Renesmee Anthony and this is my twin brother, EJ Anthony. We are new here." I told the lady.

"Ahh… yes… The Anthony twins… here is your schedule and your dorm number. Ms. Anthony, you will be sharing your dorm with 2 girls and Mr. Anthony, you will have your own dorm. Hope you enjoy your time here."

"Thankyou"

We walked out of the office and went to our separate dorms. My dorm was on the sixth floor while EJ's dorm was on the eleventh floor. My dorm number is 618 and EJ's dorm number is 1138.

I entered the dorm. There were 2 girls sitting on the sofa watching TV. They both turned around to see me. They both were beautiful. They were perfect. Only then I noticed that they had golden eyes. They are vampires. I knew that they didn't know about me being half vampires and they won't know. One of the girls was short with black spiky hair. She was like a pixie. The other one was tall and much more beautiful. She was just perfect. She had beauty more then just vampires. She had a perfect figure. They walked towards me.

"Hi my name is Alice Cullen and this is Rosalie Cullen." The short pixie said.

WAIT!!! Cullen??? Alice Cullen??? Rosalie Cullen??? OMG they are THE CULLENS. These are my and WOW. I always wanted to meet my family but I never got the chance. I love to be with them but I was also angry at them because they left my mom.

"Hey… My name is Renesmee Anthony."

"So… come on lets show you around." Alice or Aunt Alice said.

She showed me the whole dorm. And I might say… it was beautiful for a university dorm. It was amazing.

"… And this is your room."

"Umm… thanks…" I said while I entered my room.

My room was nice and perfect. I started to unpack my things and placing them in the right spots. While I was unpacking I over heard Alice and Rosalie's conversation with my super hearing.

"What's wrong with her? Her heart beat is way too fast for a human." Alice

"Yeah I know and she is also too graceful for a human" Rosalie

"I don't know… let's call the guys over and maybe they would know something." Alice

"Yeah" Rosalie.

Of course they will be thinking about what I am. Oh well… I have to be just more careful. I walked out of my room. They both turned to me and smiled and continued to watch TV. I went on the other sofa and sat down, staring at the TV but not really watching it. I thought about EJ so I texted him.

'EJ after you are done unpacking, come to my dorm. My number is 618. I got to tell you something.'

'Kay. I'll be there after.' He replied back.

"Umm… Renesmee…" Alice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"We have our family coming over here. I mean the boys are here in a different dorm but they are coming here in this dorm. Is that okay with you?" Alice asked

"Yeah… of course… Why should I have any problem with that… and by the way my brother is coming as well… later"

"Kay."

Just when Alice stopped talking, the bell rang. Alice walked over or should I say danced to the door. She opened the door to 3 guys. One of them was tall and muscular with dark brown hair. The other one was tall and also muscular but less then the first one. He had blond hair. The last one was tall and again muscular. He had bronze hair just like me and EJ. He also looked a lot like EJ. So maybe just maybe … he is Edward, my father or my mom's boyfriend. The other two had to my Jasper and Emmet but which one is which I didn't know.

"Hey." The one with the blond hair said this while hugging Alice. So he is Jasper.

"Hi." Alice answered back.

"I see we have a guest." The one that was most muscular said that. He is probably Emmett.

"Oh yeah. This is Renesmee. And these are Edward, Emmett and Jasper." Alice introduced us.

"Hey…" All three of them said that. I noticed that Edward or dad or whatever said that with no emotions.

"Umm… Hi…it's nice to meet you." I looked back at the TV. I didn't want to stare at them. I was keeping a safe distance.

They came and sat down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that all of them were staring at me with a confused look. We sat in silence and just watched the TV or just stared at the TV. Then the door bell rang again. This time it had to be EJ.

"That's probably my brother." I told the Cullens while walking towards the door. They all turned to the door to look at EJ. I opened the door.

"Hey… Nessie…"

"Hi… come in."

He came in and look at the Cullens. He turned to look at me.

*They are vampires?* He asked me in his thoughts.

*Yes* I answered him in my thoughts.

"So guys this is EJ, my twin brother. And that is Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward Cullen." I pointed at each of them.

"Hi." The Cullens.

"Hey" EJ said this to the Cullens and turned toward me. "You said that you had to tell me something important." *I guess that is about the Cullens?* 

"Yes" I answered both his thoughts and question. "Come in my room."

I saw that all the Cullens looking at us while we walked in my room. I knew they would be listening to us with their super hearing but I didn't want them to hear us.

*Let's put our shields around us so they won't be able to hear us.* I thought when we were in my rom. EJ just nodded. Once our shield was up, I started talking.

"Okay so they are THE CULLENS. The same ones that left our mom. Edward is our dad or mom's ex boyfriends or whatever. So what are we going to do?"

"We can leave and tell mom that we didn't like Forks." EJ suggested

"No I want to stay and spend some time with them. I want to know them more. After all they are our family."

"But mom will get mad at us." EJ

"We won't have to tell her… please let's stay…"

"Fine… but make sure to be extra careful." EJ said with a sigh.

"Thankyou so much… I love you." Then I hugged him but we also heard the conversation that was happening outside of our room with the Cullens.

"Their heartbeat is too fast for humans and they are way too graceful for humans." Jasper.

"We know that's why we are confused." Rosalie

"Jazz can you feel any emotions from them?" Alice asked.

"No."

"And Edward can you hear their thoughts?" Alice asked our dad now.

"Umm… no… I can't." His tone was a disappointment.

"I can't see their future either. And I also can't see our future since we are near them. I don't know why but there is something wrong here." Alice.

"Maybe Carlisle might have an explanation for them." Emmett suggested.

"Yeah maybe. We should just wait and see what happens." Rosalie.

"But be careful… we don't know what will happen." Jasper.

With that their conversation ended. EJ and I went to the living room. They all turned their heads to look at us and then back to the TV. We sat all in silence again. I finally broke the silence.

"EJ, I think you should go now." Everyone turned to look at me.

"Yeah , I'm going to go." He got up and started to walk to the door. I walked behind him. EJ turned around to look at the Cullens. "Bye… and nice to meet you."

"Bye"

"EJ wait…"

"Yes?"

"Did you call mom?"

"No… OMG… I forgot… she might be worrying about us like hell… We were supposed to call her… Now what?"

"I don't know. You can call her right now but she is probably at work. Call in the morning."

"Kay, Bye."

"Bye.

He left. I turned to the Cullens who were still staring at me.

"Umm… I'm going to bed… Bye…"

I went in my room and listened to their conversation.

"Well… that was something…" Emmett

"Yeah…" Alice

"I think we should go…" Jasper

"Yeah… Bye" Rosalie.

Then there was silence. And soon enough later I was asleep.

**AN: If you want me to update, you need to review. You cannot just add the story as your favorite story or put it on alert. You have to review. Leave your replies. I will only POST if I have more reviews. I need more reviews or I'll stop writing the story farther. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the story so far. REMEMBER TO REVIEW =) I need at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ~ First Day  
Renesmee's POV**

I woke up with the alarm ringing in my ears. I stopped the alarm and walked to the bathroom. After getting ready, I went straight to the kitchen, while passing the living room. I greeted my aunts and they greeted back. When I reached the kitchen, I froze. I realized that I didn't go shopping for food and I had nothing to eat. CRAP! I walked back to the living room and sat down while taking my cell and dialing EJ's number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey EJ."

"Hi Nessie. Any problem? You don't usually call early in the morning."

"Well yeah. You see I forgot to buy food yesterday. So I was wondering if you could get me a snack or something."

"Well you see, I can't help you. I didn't buy anything either. I was with you all the time yesterday."

"Oh" I said with a sigh.

"How about I'll come over, then we can go to the cafeteria or something?"

"Kay but please get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Don't worry sis. I'll get you something. Just be patient."

"Kay see ya."

"Alright bye"

With that I finished the call and just sat in the living room doing absolutely nothing but just staring at random things. That was until Aunt Alice interrupted.

"Sorry Renesmee, but I over heard a bit of your conversation. You don't have to wait. There is enough food for us. Feel free to get something." Alice offered.

"Umm… thanks… but… I think I can wait… I'm not being rude or anything… It's just that I don't like other people doing favour for me… thanks for the offer though." I replied sweetly.

"Oh… okay." Alice kind of looked hurt. Wonder Why?

After a while, the door bell rang. I skipped my way to the door and opened. I was shocked to see my Uncles and dad there.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I thought it was my brother…" I trailed off. I seriously thought it was EJ. Stupid me.

"Don't worry about it. But can we come in?" Emmett.

"Sorry…"

I was still standing at the door blocking their way. I moved out of the way and motioned them with my hand to come in. WOW. I'm acting really stupid today. Am I high or something? ARGHH… this is so annoying. WHERE THE HELL IS EJ? Right at the cue, the door bell rang again. I quickly walked over and opened the door to EJ.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG TO GET HERE? I'M STARVING!" I yelled at EJ.I could feel all the Cullens staring at me.

"Calm Down, Nessie." Then he turned he face to the Cullens. "Sorry about my sister. She has anger management problems." EJ smiled. All the Cullens were trying not to laugh but couldn't stop the smile that was now on all their faces.

"I DO NOT HAVE ANY ANGER MANAGEMENT PROBLEMS. DID YOU HEAR ME EJ ANTHONY?" I said in a hard voice.

"Yes I heard you meme. Now if you don't mind can we go? I believe you are hungry." EJ said that with a smirk.

"Of please wipe that smirk off your face right now or you don't want me to burn all your video games. Now do you?" I asked with a grin.

EJ immediately had a shocked face. The Cullens laughed even harder.

"You wouldn't." EJ said with the shocked face

"Try me." I grinned widely.

"Fine. I'm sorry Ms. Renesmee Anthony. Can we go now? I even apologized now."

"Of course." I turned to the Cullens who still had smiles on their faces. "See you guys later." I turned back to EJ. I pulled him out of the room and then out of the building to our car.

**Alice's POV**

The twins left. I don't know why but there was a pull towards them and us or me. I just couldn't name it yet. But there was something. They actually made all of us laugh in twenty years. Twenty years since we didn't have any emotions. Twenty years since we left my sister, Bella. She brought happiness to our family and when we left her, we left our happiness with her.

"Wow… that was some what funny." Emmett pulled all of us out of our thoughts.

"Was it just me or did they actually made us laugh?" Rosalie asked with a confused face. Even she missed Bella.

"Yeah, it's like they have a connection with us or something." Jasper.

"So it's not only me. You guys feel the connection as well?" I asked.

"Guy's this might be weird but I think I have a connection with them deep down and I just can't name it." For the first time Edward talked about something interesting. After Bella he hardly did anything. He actually had some emotions today.

"Yeah same with me. I feel the same thing." I said.

"Oh well." Jasper said while hugging me.

"So what are we doing since none of us have any classes." Just when Emmett said that, the door bell rang.

"It's not the twins. It's someone else. The smell is new." Rosalie

"Well let's find out." I said while walking over to the door.

I opened the door to a tall man.

"Hello meme. I was wonder if Ms. Anthony is here?"

"Ms. Anthony?" I asked with a confused face.

"Umm… Ms. Renesmee Anthony?" The man said while looking down at a paper. Oh how stupid of me. I forgot.

"Yeah she does stay here but she is not here right at this moment. May I know why you have to meet her?" I asked politely

"Well, you see meme, her mother has sent me here and I'm only allowed to tell her or her brother. I'm sorry and I hope you understand."

"No it's fine. Come in and you can wait for her."

He walked in and sat at the dinning table. Waiting patiently.

"Edward, do you know what he is thinking or what he was talking about?" I murmured under my breath.

"I know what he is thinking but it's not about that. He is just thinking about the dorm. I guess we just have to wait for the twins to return." He murmured back

I just slightly nodded my head. After an hour or so, the twins came in.

"Next time it's my turn to drive the car. You already drove it twice." Nessie was complaining.

"Yeah we will see about -" EJ broke off when he saw us with a confused face. Nessie noticed as well.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. Apparently they didn't notice the man.

"Well, yeah. Someone is here to meet you." Rose

"Us? Who?" EJ asked with a confused face. I just pointed at the man who was getting up and walking here.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Anthony and Mr. Anthony." He said with so much respect.

"Good afternoon, Christopher." Nessie said politely.

"Good afternoon, Christopher. May I know why you are here?" EJ asked.

"Yes, sir. You see your mother has told me to give you a message. It would be nice to be somewhere perhaps more private." The man known as Christopher said.

"No it's okay. You can tell us here." Nessie said. Wow she trusted us.

"Are you sure meme?" Christopher asked.

"Christopher do as you have been told. Please don't argue." EJ said in a hard tone.

"I'm sorry sir." Christopher looked down in shame and then looked back at them. "Your mother is not able to come on the planned date. She will be perhaps come 3 months after the planned date."

"So are you saying that instead of February she is coming in May?" Nessie asked in sad tone. The man just nodded. "When exactly?"

"I'm not sure of the date meme. She didn't mention it."

"But why will she tell you and not call us?" EJ asked.

"She said that she didn't want to tell you. Her work will still be off in February but she is going to be going somewhere – she didn't tell me where – for the next three months. She also disconnected her cell, so you guys can't contact her." Christopher answered

There was a silence for a while until Renesmee broke it.

"Well, thank you for the information. We really appreciated. But can we have your number, just in case we had to call you?"

"Sure. Here is my card." He handed her a card. "I have to go now bye." He then left.

Renesmee turned to EJ. She had a sad face.

"EJ, what if something happen to her? We shouldn't have left her? What if someone from Italy came?" She sobbed. She was clearly worried about her mother.

"Shh… Nessie, you can't worry about her. She has her reasons." EJ hugged her where she just sobbed more. Then he turned to us. "I'm sorry. Can you excuse us?" All of us just nodded. He wrapped his arms around Nessie tightly and dragged her to her room.

"What do you possibly think that could have happened?" Rose asked as soon as they left.

"I don't but what do you think she meant by Italy?" Jasper asked.

"I was thinking about that too. I mean isn't it weird that she had to name the country where the Volturi is…" Edward just trailed off.

"Are you saying that they have some connection with them?" Emmett asked.

"I think so…" Edward trailed off again

"Shh… listen to their conversation." I said while everyone was silent and listening to the twins.

"Nessie, you can't think of Italy or them. We both know that mom would never go there unless it is important or if she is forced." EJ

"Exactly what if she is forced to go? Then she is in danger and we have to go there. She is all alone there." Nessie was really worried

"No, she can't be forced. Remember it didn't happen. It's going to happen. She planned to go. And we aren't even sure if she is going to Italy. Plus if she did, I don't think she will like us to be there." EJ explained.

"I know but I just hope I know where she is and if she is safe or not." Nessie said with a sigh.

Then one of their cell phone rang.

"Hello?" EJ answered.

"Hi honey. How are you?" There was a woman with an amazing voice on the other end. The voice was like ringing bells. I had a feeling that I heard that voice before.

"OMG mom. Where are you? What was Christopher saying? Why aren't you coming here to Forks? Is it because of the past? Are you going somewhere else? Are you leaving us behind?" EJ asked without even stopping to breathe.

"Calm Down. My work will be off in February. But I'm not coming to meet you in Forks instead I'm going to Chicago to meet Tina's family. I'm not going to Italy. How can you even think I'll go there with you guys in Forks? Come on honey, you know me better than that. Tina invited me so I decided to go since you guys will be in Forks." Their mother explained.

"Oh" EJ sighed in relief. "But what about your cell number?"

"Oh that. I just needed to change my number because I didn't want to get contacted by the family of Italy."

"Oh. I understand now. I'm sorry I just got extra worried."

"It's okay honey. Is Nessie there?"

"Yeah mom, here."

"OMG mom. Hi. You got us worried."

"I'm sorry angel. Now tell me how is your first day in Forks?" Their mother asked.

"Oh mom. It's wonderful. My dorm is very beautiful. I didn't get to see EJ's dorm but I think it's kind of the same thing. I have two roommates. They're both girls and they have three other guys with them but the guys are in a different dorm. They all are very nice." Nessie said in an excited voice.

"That's good that you have made friends. What are their names?" Their mother asked.

I don't know why but Nessie didn't answer back. She just stayed silent.

"Nessie?" Her mother asked.

"Oh mom. I'm sorry but we have to go. Our classes are going to start." Nessie said in an unsure voice. It was obvious that she was lieing but why?

"Are you hiding something?" Her mother had definitely heard her voice.

"No mom. I'm just in a hurry."

"Okay, then bye. And remember to call me on this number."

"Kay. Bye."

We didn't hear anything from the room. We just stared at each other. What was all that about. As if reading my thought, Emmett said the same thing.

"What was that all about?"

"Now I seriously think that something is wrong with them." Rosalie told all of us.

"Maybe but we can't be sure." Jasper told her.

"No I agree with Rose, there is something highly wrong here but what?" Edward questioned to no one in general.

"I think we should call over Esme and Carlisle." I finally said after a while.

Everyone stopped to think for a while. Then Jasper finally answered.

"Yeah I think that will be better than just making conclusions."

"Yeah, I'll call them." Edward told us while taking his cell out.

**AN: If you want me to update, then please review. I need at least 10 to 15 reviews to post the next chapter. I'm a person who likes the reviews instead of people adding m story in their favorites. I'm not saying that you should not add the story in your favorites; I'm just saying that you should also review. Thankyou…. Love you all….**


End file.
